After all these years
by Insane is my name
Summary: Izayoi and Kagome's parents knew each other when Izayoi helped deliver their daughter. Then they disappeared with no trace and suddenly there is a girl with blue eyes that is being wheeled into the hospital she works at, it couldn't be Kagome could it? (I think i'm gonna make it a Sessh/Kag who knows)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**A/N: I see not that many people are reading the stories but I don't mind much. Hopefully this one will be a success.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!**

Tonight was the night, it's been nine months exactly and he was ready for his beautiful wife to give birth to his little girl. He was certainly relieved that the little baby was ready to pop out, he was tired of the weird cravings, the mood swings, and the big odd pillow she slept with but at the same time he didn't want it to end. The way his wife waddles when she walks and how she tries to bend over to put on her socks and shoes before giving up and giving a cry of frustration before plopping down on the couch and pouting oh and the way she rubbed her belly and sung softly to the baby in her womb at night.

The raven haired man was pulled out his thoughts hearing his pregnant wife squeezing his hand so hard it was really painful. She had her eyes closed and sweat was on her neck and forehead making some of her hair damp but she couldn't look more beautiful.

"One more push ," the male doctor told the panting woman as he looked up from between her legs and felt kind of odd having some man between his wife legs acting like it was normal. He grabbed his wife's hand and bent down to whisper comforting words in her ear.

"You're doing wonderful, Kaori." He whispered as she fell back with a tired sigh and blew out a breath. The doctor came from the woman's leg with a baby girl in his arms and handed her over to the nurse who took off to clean the baby after giving it a smack on the bum to make her cry.

"How is she, Katsuro?" she asked her husband looking around for her newborn daughter. She turned to the nurse when she returned, the baby in her arms, she was cooing over how adorable she was.

"She's adorable," the nurse stated reluctantly handing over the baby to her parents who immediately began looking her over. The nurse smiled before walking behind the bed and pushed the bed, with the help of the husband, back to the room she was in when she arrived. The mother paid no attention to them and continued softly bouncing the baby up and down as the baby instinct grabbed her mother's finger. They were in the room, the mother had her legs up, and knees bent and had the baby leaning against her thighs. The baby had her unusual blue eyes on her mother and father, who was sitting next to the mother.

"She has my blue eyes." Katsuro commented kissing Kaori's temple. Kaori smiled and turned to look at her husband's face.

"She has my raven hair," she pointed out and Katsuro smiled. He reached out and petted his wife's hair and looked over at their child who had her eyes fixed on them.

"Hello," the couple turned to the nurse that brought them in and smiled in greeting.

"I know you guys have had a long night but have you figured out any names?" she asked when she reached their side. Kaori smiled at her husband who was staring at their baby girl lovingly.

'She already has him wrapped around her tiny adorable fingers,' she thought as she smiled at the nurse.

"Yes, we decided it a while ago. Kagome Aki Higurashi," the nurse looked over the baby and smiled. She wrote it down on the birth certificate before handing it over to the couple so they could sign it.

"Can I have her? I have to go and put her little baby hands on the certificate." She told the parents who looked reluctant to let their little girl go. The nurse, whose name tag read, "Izayoi," gently smiled.

"I understand and you're welcome to come with me, ." Izayoi informed him and watched how the parents breathed in relief. The father grabbed baby Kagome out of his wife's clutches and followed Izayoi out the door. They walked down a hallway, greeting a few nurses who began to coo over the adorable sleeping baby.

"She's just adorable." Izayoi told them as young Kagome woke up and stared at her with curious sapphire eyes. Something that threw Izayoi back, this newborn acted like a 5 month old baby. She shook her head as she gently took the baby's wrist and put it in the ink before pressing it onto the paper and repeating it to the other hand.

"Thank you, Izayoi." Katsuro smiled at the nurse as she washed his baby's hand off. Kagome began crying and then he looked alarmed. Izayoi placed a hand on his shoulder with a laugh.

"She's just hungry, very common for newborns." She told him as he grabbed Kagome from the counter and followed Izayoi out of the room and towards his wife's room.

" , it's time to feed your daughter," Izayoi strolled in and found the woman talking to some people. They all turned towards her and Katsuro. Izayoi's eyes were drawn to the woman who held a baby not so older than the newborn in Katsuro's arms.

"Izayoi I know we just met but this is my family. My sister Aimi, my niece Sango, and my brother in law Haruki. Taijiya's this is my nurse and new friend Izayoi and that bundle of joy in Katsuro's arm is our daughter Kagome." Kaori introduced and Izayoi smiled back while they gave their "hi" and "hello" to her.

"Kaori dear, Kagome's hungry." Katsuro repeated as he handed over little Kagome to the smiling mother.

"She's so cute," Aimi softly squealed as she bounced over and watched as her sister lowered her hospital gown and revealed her breast. They watched, not bothered at the sight of her sister's breast out, as the infant latched onto her mother's bosom. Suckling her mother's nipple with closed eyes as she fed on the milk. The mothers, including Izayoi, watched in awe at the cute baby ate.

"So you mind if we could meet after you get out, I'm sure my husband would be delighted to meet you," Izayoi asked as she watched the mother breastfeed her child, it was a beautiful and interesting sight.

"I would love that Izayoi," Kaori said smiling brightly with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"I have to go now but I'll be looking forward to seeing you again," Izayoi said as she said her goodbye's and left the room with a smile on her beautiful face.

After Kaori was released they went home but not after taking some pictures with Izayoi. There was one with Izayoi holding Kagome, another with Izayoi and Katsuro, one with Kaori and Izayoi hugging each other with one arm and smiling at the camera, and lastly one with all three adult and the infant who was sleep.

Of course Izayoi got a copy of the pictures before the Higurashi completely vanished in thin air. Not one call or email, nothing at all. Of course Izayoi never forgot them and she often thought about them from time to time, especially their cute blue eyed daughter who she grew attached too. Kagome too missed Izayoi, though she was young and a baby, she grew close to Izayoi and cried each day she didn't see the woman again. The only way her parents got her to stop crying was to tape a picture of the woman in the crib.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: I don't think it's been that long since I updated but the original plan was to out this one up after the first but I got sick and couldn't really look at the screen because my eyes were hurting and I had a headache and so on, enough with the excuses and let's just continue on with the story please…. **

Izayoi was working an extra shift down at the hospital, she just helped deliver another baby, she also help take out a bullet from a teenager, and other bloody things.

"Izayoi we need you in the operating room," Izayoi sighed hearing her name over the intercom. She began walking to the room, confused on all the sympathetic looks she got on the way. When she got there she saw a really bruised and slightly bloody teenage girl. The girl could barely keep her eyes open, she had blue eyes, raven hair, and pale looking skin that was bruised and had crimson blood running down random places.

"Izayoi this is a Car accident. The parents died immediately and the girl is in critical condition. Broken ribs, broken leg, head trauma, and she has cuts from the glass." One nurse informed her as they wheeled the girl towards the operating room.

"Do you know her name?" Izayoi asked as soon as she said that she saw them give her sad stares.

"Kagome Higurashi."

Izayoi couldn't breathe, the little girl she helped deliver was in a car accident. Her parents died on impact. She felt dizzy but quickly shook it off. She nodded and when they got into the room, they took action immediately. Putting her ribs back in place, stitching her head, and snapped her leg back together. They wrapped it up and Izayoi walked out and saw Kaori and Katsuro being wheeled, both bodies pale and unmoving.

"Oh my gosh," Izayoi cried falling to her knees. She felt someone come and place a hand on her shoulder. She shook with sobs; this wasn't how she imagined seeing her long termed friends again.

"Izayoi, it's gonna be ok. Kagome is gonna stay with her aunt and uncle." She looked up and saw an old grey haired woman she knew as Kaede. She took care of the kids in the nursery after they were delivered.

"I can't believe they're gone. I haven't even been able to see them after Kagome was born. I can't believe…" Izayoi cried into Kaede's shoulder.

"I know child but you got to be strong, for Kagome's sake." Izayoi nodded and pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"Izayoi, Kagome is fully awake." A doctor told the distressed nurse before heading back into the operating room and wheeled a confused and weary Kagome through the emergency room.

"Kagome dear, I'm so glad you're alright," Izayoi told the girl who looked towards her with sleepy blue eyes. Kagome looked around before sitting up very slowly when they brought her to a hospital room.

"Where's mom and dad?" she asked looking around before settling them on a sad looking Izayoi.

"They died," Izayoi watched as Kagome slumped back against the bed with a shocked look. She brought her teary eyes back to Izayoi before letting out a sad whimper.

"And Souta?" Kagome asked softly, clenching her fist at the thought of losing her brother too.

"Who?" Izayoi asked as she grabbed the clip board and flipped pages over pages looking through her flies.

"My younger brother, where is he? Did we pick him up from Aunt Aimi and Uncle Haruki?"

"Not from what I heard, do you know their number?" Izayoi asked her voice still soft and sadden at the loss of her dear friends.

"975-7865-0998," Kagome told her while rubbing her chest in pain (A/N: I made that number up). They both turned when a doctor came in with a cup and two white pills, they assumed were painkillers.

"I'm glad you're up ," the handsome doctor smiled and watched as the girl began crying. He turned to Izayoi who turned and walked out the door.

Izayoi was in the hall near the receptionist. She picked up the phone and dialed the number Kagome told her.

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Hello?" a woman answered worriedly. Izayoi felt her chest tightened knowing she will have to give her the news of her sister.

"Hi, I'm Izayoi."

"Izayoi, you mean the nurse from the hospital all those years ago?" the woman asked confused.

"Yes. It would seem that..." Izayoi cleared her throat feeling tears come to her eyes.

"It would seem that your sister, brother-in-law, and niece have been in a car accident." She told the woman. She heard the woman gasp.

"W-what?" she mumbled. Izayoi wiped her eyes and sighed.

"Kaori and Katsuro died immediately and Kagome is awake. You should get here as soon as you can," Izayoi told her sniffing.

"I-ok. Thank you." The woman said through sobs that tore at her heart.

"Of course," Izayoi said hanging the phone up and leaning against the counter.

'Oh Kagome.' Izayoi thought looking towards the room where the traumatic girl was being held.

**A/N: I know this is pretty short but it's pretty late and I'm sick so I'm gonna get some rest. Nighty night**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: Here's another one. Enjoy!**

Kagome laid slumped in the hospital bed, tears sliding down her ivory skin and sobs shaking her aching body. Her fists were clenched almost painfully and she just couldn't bring herself to care when she felt a slight prick from her nails.

"They're gone," she kept whispering, voice heartbreaking and sorrow filled. Her mind was completely blank about what happened after the accident but she remembered everything before.

She smiled a bit as she remembered how her parents sung like no one was watching before she actually joined in on the fun. They had fun until the car accident. Tears came harder when she saw the look on her father's face when he tried swerving out the way as her mother screamed. The car got hit from the passenger side.

"Kagome," Izayoi peeked through the doorway of the girl's room. She saw her leaning against the bed with tears sliding down her face, hands balled tightly, and her body shaking.

"I want to go home," Kagome told her quietly. Izayoi's heart broke hearing how distraught she sounded. Izayoi walked over to the young girl and sat on the edge. She placed her hands over Kagome's, snapping her hand back when she realized how cold it was. She looked up hearing Kagome chuckle.

"My hands are known to be cold for some reason, I don't know why though. Mom and dad react the same way when they used to grab my hand." Kagome told her with a small sad smile.

"They're really gone? Did you know them? You kind of had a sad reaction when you told me," Kagome looked at her with teary eyes, though the sobbing stopped she still had tears falling. Izayoi gave her a small smile before reaching in her nurse's uniform and pulled out a picture. She handed it to Kagome who took it curiously.

"I helped deliver you… I got to know them while they stayed at the hospital. I took pictures with them and you. That was the last time I saw them and you." Izayoi watched as Kagome laughed through tears. She held the photo tenderly and looked up at her.

"I have the same one in my wallet at home. I remember them talking about some woman named Izayoi and how they missed her, I figured she was the woman in the pictures. They never told me where she was when I asked." Kagome looked at the picture again and sniffed.

"I continued to ask If I could meet you but they told me they couldn't contact you because they were busy." Kagome shook her head, handing the picture back.

"They were having a baby, my little brother Souta," Kagome explained and Izayoi nodded in understanding.

"I found this number when I was eight and I called it but when I did some man answered and I asked him where a woman named Izayoi was. He told me that she was busy. I had a delightful conversation with him." Kagome smiled as she twirled a piece of her hair around a finger.

"His name was something Taisho. He was funny," Kagome smile widened and it reached her eyes.

"I continued to call and have conversations with him when mom and dad went to do some shopping for the nursery. He told me I was a wise girl for someone so young. We talked many times but then he got busy and we stopped talking." Kagome dropped the piece of her hair and looked towards Izayoi with frown.

"I was alone. Mom was taking care of Souta or at her part time job. Dad was either working or sleeping. I sat up at night looking at the stars wishing that this mystery woman would appear," Kagome placed her head in her hands.

"I didn't mean it like this though. I just want my mom and dad back!" She cried before sobbing uncontrollably. Izayoi leaned forward and rubbed her arms soothingly.

"I'm sorry it had to come this way too." She told him and Kagome smiled while wiping her tears.

"Kagome!" the girls turned to the doorway and found Aimi and Haruki rushing in with an eight year old boy behind them. He had blue eyes like his sister and they were watery.

"Mom and dad aren't coming back are they?" the boy asked his sister who opened her mouth before closing it. She knew he knew all about death, although she wished he didn't.

"Yeah." Kagome whispered holding him when he rushed forward to her with tears sliding down his face. Kagome rubbed his back and whispered calming things into his ear. He buried his face into her hair and he held onto her tight. Even though he wished they were all here, he was glad that he still had one.

"B-but where are w-we gonna live?" He asked pulling away from his sister's comforting hug. Kagome ruffled his hair before smiling softly at him.

"We'll figure something out bro," Kagome told him before bringing him back into her embrace, he gladly took it. "You don't have to worry about it, especially at your age," she whispered into his ear.

"Do you even think for a minute we're going to let you live by yourself!" They turned seeing a hysterical Aimi who rushed towards her niece and nephew and brought them into a crushing hug.

"You are coming home with us no questions asked!" she told them and Kagome smiled before hugging her aunt back.

"Auntie I can't believe they're gone." Kagome mumbled to her aunt who shook with sobs.

"I know baby, I know." Her aunt whispered before pulling away and turning to Izayoi, who was standing next to the doorway.

"It's been a long time, I'm sorry this is the way we all have to meet again in these conditions." Izayoi smiled a gently sad smile. She stepped forward and hugged the woman she used to know.

"You're not the only one who feels that way," they both took a look at Kagome who was being hugged by Haruki. Souta was looking out the window.

"You know she was a curious little one. Always asking about you but they thought it was best to keep it from because they knew she would search you out, when they refused to tell her anything she began to read and watch the educational T.V. shows and that's when I noticed something different about her," Aimi paused before looking towards Izayoi.

"What do you mean?" Aimi nodded towards the door and began walking out and Izayoi followed.

"I noticed that when she started reading and writing that she was upset. I passed it off at being bored. But then I saw this light again and when I asked she told me that she talked to someone "fascinating and delightfully amusing". She always had a big vocabulary for her age. But after a month or two she slowly began turning back into a sad little bird." Aimi ran a hand through her dark brown hair.

"I figured it had to do with this someone and I can't help but to wonder who it was," Aimi smiled softly in wonder.

"It was my husband." Aimi turned towards the nurse in shock and confusion. Izayoi gave out a laugh.

"Kagome just told me about this man named "something Taisho" and that someone is my husband. I didn't know they ever had contact until a few moments and I can tell that she's bright for a sixteen year old." Izayoi looked towards the room before looking back at Aimi.

"Tell Kagome that I'll be back but I have to go and work." Izayoi gave her a sad smile before departing.

Aimi watched her go and turned to the room where her injured niece and her young distress nephew was. She took a breath, she had to get it together for her family. Later she will retire to her bedroom and take comfort from her husband.

She wiped her eyes before walking towards a doctor. He had brown hair and brown eyes to match.

"Excuse me, do you know when will be able to leave?" she asked and stood there while the doctor gave her a smile before walking over to the receptionist desk and taking a clip board. He flipped through some pages before looking up.

"Actually she'll be able to leave in three to five days, whenever she feels fit to. She can leave in two days if she took the painkillers and not stress her ribs much but it's up to her." The doctor smiled at her before Aimi nodded and took her leave.

"So Kagome," Aimi called as she walked into the room. Kagome looked up hearing her aunt call her.

"You have two choices. You can stay here for a week or leave in two days while taking painkillers." Kagome looked at her stunned. Kagome wanted to continue to see Izayoi but she didn't like hospitals they were rather depressing and she didn't want to be in a place where her dead parents were.

"I'll stay for two days… take the painkillers." Kagome said after some silence. Aimi nodded before turning to walk out only to stop when her daughter rushed in.

"I came as soon as you called dad!" She said looking around the room and rushed to her cousin when she saw her. She grabbed her in a soft hug and cried and Kagome cried with her.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. Oh how is Souta gonna take it?" She mumbled into her cousin's neck.

"I'm right here Sango," The girl, Sango, pulled away and looked towards her younger cousin with a gasp.

"It's nice seeing you too Sango," the little boy grinned and rushed into her arms and hugged her.

Seeing Sango kind of lifted her spirits. She knew it wasn't gonna last long, as much as she missed her cousin she just lost her parents in one night. She took a glance at the door. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"She'll be back don't worry." She looked to her aunt and saw her smiling and she smiled too, though hers was depressed.

Izayoi was waiting in the staff room, she had her cell phone to her ear and she was silently crying. She waited for her husband to pick up and when he did she almost choked on her words.

"Kagome was in the hospital and her parents died!" It came out all too quick and she ended up braking into sobs. Her husband sat up in attention when he heard her sobbing.

"Calm down love, explain." He told her and she forced herself to breath normally.

"You know the little girl I told you about?" she paused but started again before she broke into another crying fit.

"She came in today, from a car accident! Her parents are dead, thankfully she survived but they-oh kami- Toga!" Izayoi cried sliding down the wall and she couldn't hear anything from Toga.

"She came in today?" he asked choked. He knew the little girl. He spoke to her often before he had to work nonstop. He loved the girl, though he never met her. He only heard of her from Izayoi and from talking to her on the phone but that was a couple years back. Though it was a long time ago, he remembered her clearly.

"Toga she's beautiful. Her hair is raven and her eyes are like the sky, her skin is so cold and pale but it's soft. Her voice is a bit raspy from the accident but it's getting clear and she's just so wise," Izayoi began to cry again.

"I just can't believe they're gone!" Izayoi told him and tried to stop but they kept on coming, she was like a leaking water fountain.

"Calm down, Who is she staying with?" Toga finally asked, though he was still in shock of the sudden news.

"Her aunt, uncle, and cousin. Oh and her brother is there too." Izayoi told him, her breathing was in pants and she was wiping her face every fifteen seconds.

"Ok good. You have to calm down ok? You're at work. Hold it in until you get back and then we will talk about it." Izayoi nodded though she knew he couldn't see it.

"Ok," she told him, voice sad. She hung up after they said their love you's and goodbye's. She stood wiping her face and putting her hair into a ponytail. She walked out while heading for the elevator.

Toga sat in his office, he slumped against his chair, he slowly let the phone drop onto the desk. He sat there in the silence of his office before springing up hearing the door open.

"Father is everything ok?" Toga looked towards his son before nodding. He walked around his desk before standing next to his son, hand clasping his shoulder.

"Of course, what do you need Sesshomaru?" Toga asked though his mind was still fogged over the sudden dreadful news, he still had a business to run.

"I got the contract from Higurashi Inc. that you wanted, though I don't know when they're going to sign it," Sesshomaru paused seeing his father tense. Usually he was full energy and that was one reason he liked being around him, though he never admitted it.

"Are you sure there isn't something wrong?" Sesshomaru asked skeptical while watching his father clear his throat.

"It would seem that the owner of the company is in a predicament, so to speak." Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly.

"What do you mean "In a predicament"?" Sesshomaru asked sitting down in front of his father.

"It would seem that Izayoi has seen the owner's daughter in the hospital and her parents came in and though the daughter survived I can't say the same for her parents," Toga told him while leaning back in his chair. Sesshomaru nodded in understanding.

"So what is to come of their company?" Toga sat there in complete silence. He looked back to his son with a sorrow filled look.

"There is nothing to do but to talk to his CEO of the company," Toga stood and walked over to a cabinet. He took out a folder and opened it, skimming over a few pages. His eyes widened.

"The CEO of the company is his daughter, Kagome Higurashi." Toga read out loud with a shock voice. Sesshomaru stood and walked over to his shocked father and noticed the picture was a girl, a young girl.

"How old is she?" Sesshomaru found himself asking. Toga turned to his son with a small sad smile.

"She's sixteen. A very bright and witty girl," Toga said proudly and Sesshomaru noticed how his father seemed sadden by the news.

"Let's go visit, I'm going to go get your brother." Toga told him before putting the file down and walking out the door. Sesshomaru looked at the folder that laid on his father's desk before walking out.

"I don't understand why I have to visit some injured girl I don't even know," Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his half-brother.

"She is an important and that will benefit our company greatly that's why," Sesshomaru paused giving his brother a glance before looking straight again.

"Plus father cares for the young girl. It will be best if you kept your foul mouth closed around her." Sesshomaru told him and walked into the elevator ignoring the mumbles from him.

He let a light smirk grace his perfect face. He watched silently as his father nodded and pressed the lobby button.

"Yes that would be wise," Toga told his younger son as they waited for the elevator to stop on the first floor.

Kagome smiled and laughed as Sango told her about school. She was gonna have to transfer there and she was dying to know about.

"So are you and this Miroku boy dating or what?" Kagome asked so engrossed in Sango's tale. Sango blushed lightly while averting her brown eyes and crossing her arms.

"No." Kagome gave her a look that told her to spill the beans. Sango gave her a laugh before leaning back in her chair. Her parents took Souta to the cafeteria to get food and she wanted to keep Kagome company.

"I keep saying that I don't but to be honest," Sango looked up from her hands with a shy smile.

"I would like that," She told her and Kagome smiled.

"Wait until he hears that," the two girls whipped around towards the door. They saw three silver haired men, one with adorable doggy ears.

"Inuyasha!" Sango shouted embarrassed as she stood with clenched fist, face red. "You won't tell him anything!" She yelled while glaring at the boy who just smirked at her in return.

"Calm down I won't tell him... For a price." Sango's mouth dropped and before she could say anything her cousin beat her to it.

"Rather than teasing my cousin how about you introduce yourself?" everyone turned to the girl who spoke. She had an amused smile on her face.

Sango coughed in her hand to stifle a laugh. "Kagome this is my friend Inuyasha. His half-brother Sesshomaru and his father Toga Taisho." Kagome sat up with a wince.

"Well as Sango briefly stated I am Kagome. Though I know you two gentlemen quite well," Kagome said to Sesshomaru and Toga.

"How old are you?" Inuyasha asked as he took a seat farther from the bed.

"Sixteen," Kagome answered absentmindedly, staring at Toga. Sesshomaru stepped forward clearing his throat and breaking their stares.

"Maybe you should tell us of how you two know each other?" Kagome looked at the calm Sesshomaru before looking at her dear friend.

"I thought you were busy?" Kagome spoke to Toga and he smiled softly. He walked towards her and she stared at him with sad eyes.

"I had some things to attend to that kept my attention far too long. I am sorry though, my little Kaggie." Toga reached forward and grabbed her hand, he was shocked at how cold her hand was. He looked up into her blue eyes and saw how brightly they shone.

"You are the first to not jump back when feeling the coldness of my hands," Kagome told him smiling. She looked over at the others.

"I knew you're father when I was eight years old, I knew him over the phone and never met him personally." Sesshomaru looked over his father with a raised eyebrow.

"What were you doing talking to a minor?" Kagome raised her eyebrows back and sat up, not wincing this time. The painkillers she took a while ago were kicking in.

"I don't mean to be rude Sesshomaru but who your father talks to is not your business nor your concern." Everything went quiet except for Inuyasha's snicker. Sesshomaru stared intensely at Kagome who stared back.

"Even though you have a point but what I ask to my father is none of _your_ concern," Sesshomaru told her before looking over at his father, who had a small smirk on his lips.

"Correct you are but again why are you putting your nose where it does not belong?" he turned back to Kagome again with a growl but she paid no mind to the sound.

"Sesshomaru my son, this fine young lady was calling for Izayoi but I answered the phone instead. Now can't we be friends?" Kagome smiled while looking away from the intense stare of Sesshomaru.

"So I assume you're going to transfer to our school?" Inuyasha spoke up from his side of the room. Kagome looked over before nodding.

"Yes I will be. But something in your eyes, Toga, tells me that there is more to this visit," all eyes swung to the older man who sat at the edge of the bed.

"I can't express how emotional you must be considering you lost your parents and I might be treading on thin ice by even asking you right now," Toga paused never breaking his glance from her beautiful icy blue eyes.

"I know. Just so you know I know everything on the deal, I am the CEO of the company, the contract is going to be sign since the business is legally mine now," she smiled when she noticed the happy gleam in his eyes.

"However I do not know much about the business this far. I work with people, help bounce ideas, get deals such as this one." Kagome sighed tiredly before leaning back.

"I know it is not in my right to give away a family business so I was planning to give it to a dear old friend of mine until I get the hang of it," Kagome looked up frightfully at Toga.

"If you're talking about me, my little Kaggie, I would be honored to take over until you get the hang of the business," He looked at her when she breathed a sigh of relief. He smiled when he got an idea.

"But I would rather let you keep the business. So how about you keep the family business and sign that contract while Sesshomaru teaches you about what you don't know about the business?" Toga suggested. Everyone looked over to the silent son.

"I would appreciate that," Kagome said smiling brightly. She leaned forward with her arms wide and Toga came pulled her into a gentle fatherly hug with a smile.

"Hate to interrupt honey, but visiting hours are up," they turned and found a smiling Izayoi with Sango's parent and Souta at the doorway. Toga smiled and made his way over to his wife after giving Kagome a pat on the head. Sango stood and hugged her cousin before walking out with Inuyasha, who just waved at her. Sesshomaru stayed behind a bit longer before he nodded to her and left out the door. Souta stayed and slept on the couch near the bed, refusing to leave his sister and the nurse agreed.

A/N: I thought it was pretty good but a bit stretched, what do you think?


End file.
